Iri Blair
A mysterious witch in the Kingdom of Stormwind, Iri Blair lives in near seclusion somewhere in the Eastern Kingdom spending a majority of the time working a garden and healing whatever desperate souls come seeking salvation through medicine or magic. History Born in a small hamlet within the kingdom of Lordaeron, Iri lived a quiet farm life with two older siblings under the watchful eye of their mother and, after their father died valiantly in the First War, a Kirin Tor mage who took pity on the three children. Iri was tested by the mage and revealed surprising amount of potential though seemed to have little to no control with even the most basic spells; Fireballs that had been carefully crafted would dance in place before shooting off into the pumpkins, frozen crystals required all of her concentration to stay intact until finally exploding into dozens of icy splinters, and attempting to harness the raw arcane energy of the world gave very embarrassing results when she tried to polymorph. Deciding it would be too dangerous to continue tutoring her, the mage instead took Zinneera, the eldest of the siblings and one who had also shown much promise in the arcane arts, as an apprentice. Understandably upset, Iri not-so-secretly attempted sabotage after sabotage of the young apprentice's lessons over the years. It started with defacing the tomes gifted to Zinny by her instructor, a feat that was quickly remedied with a cleaning spell. Iri would add extra ingredients in her sister's brewing potions causing a catastrophic *bang* or just flat out turning them into duds; she'd even cause distractions during moments where concentration was absolutely necessary resulting in anything from accidental destruction to wardrobe malfunctions. The chastising and arguments were worth it to Iri as she revelled in getting under her sister's skin. These efforts, however, were in vain as upon her 16th birthday Zinny was invited to Dalaran by the Kirin Tor for more formal studying. A few months after Sylvia, the middle child, left home to squire under a knight of Lordaeron, a traveling witch came by the farm for ingredients. Iri listened to the mysterious woman recount tales of what she had seen during her journeys, causing the young one to beg and plead to be initiated into her coven. The witch, after much deliberation, agreed and Iri went under the long process of rituals and ceremony; tested for worthiness by being asked to hunt down the items needed for each one, before she was finally allowed to join. There she learned the witches' dark magic ranging from powerful hexes to simple formulas of alchemy. Her affinity, she found, was not for the precise, formulaic and exact magicks of the Kirin Tor but rather more free-willed and wild magic that the coven practiced and the spells (though heavily frowned upon by most law-abiding mages) were much easier for her to control. During the Scourge epidemic on Lordaeron, Iri left the coven to escape the incoming terror the high priestess had forseen, heading down south. Over time, whispers of a traveling witch in black began to circulate throughout the peasantry and many an afflicted attempted to seek her for guidance or healing. Through this, Iri found a very lucrative business venture healing, or at least attempting to heal, the ails of the commoner and eventually settled somewhere in Elwynn. Physical Description Iri stands a relatively short 5'6" with shoulder-length hair raven in color and just a bit frizzy. She wears a long black robe that is slightly worn at the ends and dulled black wraps that cover her hands and arms, this outfit complimenting the black eyeliner and lipstick she so carefully prepares herself. The contrast between her eerily yellow pupils and her makeup causes them to be quite noticeable. A small golden ankh necklace is also present, a gift from the witch she learned under, and stands out among the various charms and small trinkets she wears around her neck. Iri is rarely without her familiar, a small black cat named Allister, or her staff made of blackened, slightly gnarled wood. Category:Human Category:Warlock